


All Worked Up

by obi_wan_addict



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/M, Fighting Kink, Reader-Insert, Surprise Kissing, The Force, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_wan_addict/pseuds/obi_wan_addict
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is the most infuriating person you have ever met. Everything he does causes an unnatural amount of anger to rise in you. Whether he is training, talking with Master Kenobi, or just standing there, you just want to punch that perfect face of his.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 37





	All Worked Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this one was fun to make, especially since I got to research the different lightsaber forms. Also this one is a bit more spicy than my last two; i’m just testing the waters. Again, didn’t read it over so hopefully the grammar/spelling is alright. As always, please let me know how I can improve my writing, this is all still an experiment. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!

Anakin Skywalker is the most infuriating person you have ever met. Everything he does causes an unnatural amount of anger to rise in you. Whether he is training, talking with Master Kenobi, or just standing there, you just want to punch that perfect face of his; and that’s the worst part. 

He is, to put it lightly, absolutely gorgeous, annoyingly so. His face is perfectly symmetrical, his bone structure is perfect, and his eyes always hold that signature boyish glare that never fails to put annoying little butterflies in your stomach. 

If his face wasn’t enough, his body looks like it was built by Greek gods. It should be a sin for a person to be so ethereal. The only thing that cancels out Anakin’s looks is his personality. He is reckless in battle, too cocky, and his arrogance takes away any possible attraction you could have for him (at least most of it)

Even now, while you are working on your lightsaber form, Anakin is able to distract you. He is training with Master Kenobi and you can’t help but hyper focus on the grunts and heavy breathing leaving his parted lips. Master Plo Koon seems to notice your distracted state and sloppy movements.

“(Y/N), you don’t seem to be present, what is on your mind?”

You instantly flush, hoping he doesn’t sense the non-Jedi-like thoughts swarming through your mind, yet another thing you can hate Anakin for. You compose yourself as much as possible and try to come up with a believable reason for being so distracted.

“I am just a bit tired, Master, I’m sorry.” you say, not totally lying. 

It has been an exhausting past couple of days. With a small break from the actual battlefield, you have been trying to fit in as much training as possible to prepare for later missions. The lack of sleep has to be catching up with you, why else would be so easy to distract.

“Why don’t you go back to your room and rest. You won’t gain anything from a training lesson if you are too tired to retain anything.” Master Plo suggests.

“If you don’t mind master, I think I will train a little longer,” You state, not satisfied with your current performance 

“If you say so. I will leave you be and if you need me, I will be meditating, just please don’t push yourself so hard (Y/N).” He reminds you, being the kind teacher he is, always looking out for your well being. 

You give him a small smile and nod. You watch as he leaves the training room and begin to go back into your fighting stance. Ignoring the previous source of your distraction, you keep working on your form and strikes until the sun begins to set. Not realizing how late it was, you look around and see most of the other Padawans/Jedi Knights have left, leaving just you, Anakin, and his Master. Obi-Wan sees you acknowledging their presence and walks over with Anakin to you. 

“Padawan (L/N),” he greets, “I have been summoned by the Jedi Council, would you and Anakin be able to complete this day’s training together?” 

The Maker must be playing some trick on you. 

“Of course, Master Kenobi” you respectfully accept.

Sparring with Anakin Skywalker wasn’t the ideal training day you had in mind. You glance over at the man in mind and see an irritating grin growing on his perfect face. Obi-Wan dismisses himself and leaves the two of you alone. Right as the door closes behind him, you roll your eyes at Anakin and reluctantly get ready for a fight. 

“Aren’t you just a little ray of sunshine,” Anakin quips, still wearing a shit-eating grin. 

“Shut it Skywalker, let’s just get this over with.” you grumble, still pissed that you found yourself stuck in this situation. 

He chuckles at your hostility and gets into his own stance. You both ignite your lightsabers and begin to approach. Being the aggressive and predictable Jedi he is, Anakin is the first one to attack, with you easily blocking and counter-attacking. Like Master Plo, your saber technique is derived from Form V, known for its aggression and quick recovery from opposing strikes. This technique helps you gain and hold the upper in most situations, however, when you are fighting someone like Anakin, there is a small issue: he also uses Form V. Because of this, the power dynamic throughout the fight is a tug-of-war, both of you craving the feeling of dominating the other.

“You are gonna have to try harder than that,” Anakin pants out when you try to feign striking left and cut across his other side.

“I’m just getting started” you growled, getting annoyed at his arrogance.

A couple of minutes into the contested fight for power, your eyes become suddenly fixed on a single bead of sweat running down Anakin’s face and neck, disappearing down his robes. You are so captivated you don’t even realize that you aren’t paying attention, giving Anakin the perfect opportunity to sweep your feet. You fall hard. Face slamming into the floor hard. Even Anakin has the decency to look a little worried. You lay there for a second, fuming at his small win. You start to get up and a new rush of anger runs through you when you see his legs. Even His damn calves are worth drooling over. 

You get back up, determined to knock his confidence down a few pegs. He is still looking at you worried, trying to make sure you are alright and you use this to your advantage. You take your saber and strike over your head in a perfect arc and Anakin quickly holds up his own in defense. The sabers make contact, forming a cross and a flash of blue and (L/C) light from the impact. His eyes widen at your new found strength and quickly works to create an opening with a counter attack. His saber swipes yours away, causing you to stumble and him to complete his strike. However, you don’t give in so easily and use the force to thrust him in the opposite direction. He slides a few feet away from you and a wave of anger crosses his face. 

“I thought using the force was against the rules.” He said, very obviously annoyed at the sudden change.

“Who said anything about rules?” you taunt, trying to get a rise out of him.

He scoffs and his eyes turn predatory at your retort, all while flashing you a grin. He advances on you again, this time slower but more strategic. You watch him carefully as he stalks around you, measuring up your stance. You suddenly feel the force, pulling you towards Anakin. You struggle against it, but alas its pull was too strong and you land against him, your back flush against his chest. His lightsaber cages you in, inches away from your neck, close enough where you can feel the heat radiating off of it. You feel his breath over your ear, forcing you to suppress a shiver, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of it. 

“Do you yield?” He whispers into your neck.

Your first reaction is to do just that. But, once again, your pride being too strong, you don’t give up just yet. You spin around, careful of the scorching plasma, and face the alluring Jedi. You gaze down at his parted lips and begin to lean in. His eyes widen in shock but he quickly recovers and begins to close his eyes as you inch closer. 

Right when you are just close enough to kiss him you whisper, “Never,” and flip him onto the ground. To your dismay, his arm that was holding his lightsaber was also wrapped around you, pulling you down right after him. His lightsaber deactivates as it hits the ground and he grunts when you land on top of him. You try to get up quickly, but he is faster and flips you so that you are underneath him. You panic at how close Anakin’s face is to you and push on his chest in an attempt to throw him off. 

“Get off of me!” you growl, struggling against the arms that cage you in. 

He leans down and whispers in your ear, “Do you really want me too?”

This time you can’t suppress the shudder his breath against your skin gives you. He pulls away from you and glances down at your lips, that are parted from your ragged breaths. You begin to panic even more, not wanting to give into your attraction for him. Desperate, you try to insult him as a last effort. 

“You are a conceited, arrogant asshol-” you say but are soon interrupted by Anakin’s lips pressing to yours. 

His kiss was bruising and needy. You instantly melted into it, giving into the feelings you have been suppressing for so long. Just like during the lightsaber fight, both of you fought for dominance, him having the upper hand just from his position on top of you. Embarrassingly, a whine slips from you as he pulls his lips from you. You feel heat rise to your face from the submissive response, but Anakin ignores your mortification and steals one last kiss from you. 

His eyes take in the image of you underneath him, and slightly out of breath he says, “Fuck, you’re hot when you’re all worked up.”


End file.
